


The Adventure of a Lifetime

by Zangster



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Children, Children Getting Married, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, Whole Life Coverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangster/pseuds/Zangster
Summary: A story of Akko and Diana's life, from when the two met to the very end. Follow their lives as students, as adults, as wives, and as mothers.Plenty of fluff ahead.





	The Adventure of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Worldsinwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsinwords/gifts).



> This was originally written for Dianakko Week in the summer, but I didn't feel comfortable posting it at the time. However, after seeing the various Secret Santa fics and art being published and regretting that I didn't join it in time, I decided to revisit, edit, and post this fic as a Christmas gift for Worldsinword, who was the first to read my first unpublished fic. Enjoy!

From the very moment they met, their lives were an adventure. The one-sided rivalry Akko had declared seemingly annoyed Diana, but in actuality, it sparked something once long gone: anticipation. Be it making a fool out of herself or dazzling people with incredible magic, Diana began to look forward to moments with Akko. She felt scared and ashamed when she thought about hurting Akko during Papiliodia incident, excited when she recalled their broom race, flustered when she remembered the LoveLove Bee, and amazed when she relived the Samhain Magic Festival. It wasn’t until Akko chased her back home and saved her from her Aunt’s snakes that Diana realized these feelings could mean more.

Meanwhile, while Akko initially wanted to outshine Diana, she found herself vying for her acknowledgment, then her approval, then her respect, and finally, her friendship. It was annoying at first. When she failed in classes, Diana was there to correct her. When she fell from her broom, Diana was there to catch her. Then, when she was at her lowest, Diana was there to bring her back up. When Diana gave her her Premium card and reignited her hopes and dreams, a new dream was created in the process.

Akko, who had just overcome her grief, did not notice the way her heart pounded when Diana told her that she believed in her magic. Diana, who was too concerned with stopping the missile, did not notice her stomach fluttering when Akko invited her to save the world. The two protected and saved each other in the fight, overwhelmed with fear at one moment, then joy at another. Once the two stopped the Noir Missile and restored magic to the world, they realized exactly what those feelings and those moments meant: They wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

 

* * *

 

While the rest of their school lives were easy, the next step of their relationship was not. Akko, who blundered and powered through trials and tribulations without much thought for failure, was absolutely terrified at the prospect of losing what she had with Diana. Knowing her tendency for mistakes and her low-but-not-as-low-as-before position as a witch, she refused to even think about confessing, especially after how far the two had come in their friendship. How would others view them? How would they view Diana? She couldn’t put Diana through the same teasing she endured for so long. She was just Akko, while Diana was Diana Cavendish, the most beautiful, talented, perfect, and kind witch of all time. What could she possibly offer?

Similarly, Diana, ever the perfectionist, always found some problem that would come with a relationship with the energetic Atsuko “Akko” Kagari. She worried about the amount of public slander and gossip that would negatively affect Akko. She feared that between her duties as an heiress and her work in school, she would lose time for Akko. She paled at the thought of dragging Akko into her own problems, and she didn’t want to put even more pressure on the Japanese girl. And even if these problems did not exist, Diana would actually have to confess first, and there was no shortage of the number of things that could go wrong, such as weather, spectators, timing, miscommunication, or the worst, anything that was less than what Akko deserved. Doubt, worries, and struggles plagued their lives, to the point where their friendship started to suffer. The two met less often, spoke little, and smiled rarely, too worried about their feelings and each other to properly speak.

Everyone else had enough. Like with Sucy and Lotte and with Hannah and Barbara, their friends were willing to wait and let it happen. This, however, was taking too long and costing too much. The three teams, minus Akko and Diana, of course, had a meeting to decide how they would get Akko and Diana to talk. After hours of diagrams from Constanze, Nightfall references by Lotte and Barbara, rejections to potions made by Sucy, and a massive slam from Jasminka that shut everyone up, Amanda and Hannah came up with a simple yet effective solution.

 

After numerous wards, spells, barricades, and fortifications (with some special help from Croix and Chariot), the seven had managed to lock Diana and Akko in the Blue Team’s dorm. Magic was used to Akko-proof the doors and windows while the physical blockades were used to Diana-proof the exits. Had the two worked together, they could have escaped, but neither was in the mental state to cooperate. And so, after being forced to talk by their friends, the two finally let out their anxieties and feelings. Misunderstandings came into light, conflicts were resolved, and their friendship began to repair.

It, however, did not stop there. As the dams broke, neither girl could stop themselves, blushing red as they admitted that they liked each other. When Akko talked about her blunders and Diana spoke about her imperfections, two vows were made that would forever cement their love.

_“I will always be there to catch you.”_

_“As long as you’re with me, everything in my life is perfect.”_

And with that, the two kissed. It was indescribable, an action so simple and tender, yet so powerful and meaningful, that any description the two would eventually give could never do it justice. One thing was certain: it would be the first of many. When they emerged from the door, their seven friends and two professors cheered. The two were too smitten with each other to remember that they were mad at the others for locking them in a room for five hours.

 

* * *

 

Soon, graduation came upon them. Diana, of course, was the Valedictorian. Families of all the witches came to celebrate. Lotte and Sucy decided to open up their own magic shop, though the more...eccentric...potions would be left in the back. Hannah and Barbara, surprisingly, set out to create their own magical productions, albeit more on the musical rather than the showy side. The Green Team worked together to create their own shop, featuring brooms, magitech, and pastries. Akko and Diana decided to travel the world, studying the new effects magic brought upon the world and performing for whatever audiences they gathered.

Over the years, everybody progressed through their lives and their relationships, but they still kept contact with each other. Whenever there was a wedding, everybody would be there, starting with Chariot and Croix’s. The Yanson-Manbavaran shop expanded into a massive chain, with Sucy becoming the leading expert in potions while Lotte managed the business. Due to the normalization of magic and the increasing demand for magitech, Constanze had become a multi-millionaire almost overnight, allowing her two wives to study to become Luna Nova’s next headmistress and a world-renowned broom racer. Hannah and Barbara England had become a duo of directors, creating all sorts of media, though Hannah had to reel in Barbara’s more...creative...writing tendencies.

Only Diana and Akko had not married (yet, if someone were to ask their friends), and Akko was becoming anxious. Had Diana grown tired of her? Were their shows secretly disgusting her? Had she fumbled too many times and gotten them into too many accidents? Or was it the same reason why everyone had teased and mocked her all those years ago: She wasn’t a real witch? Diana always seemed more stressed and hid it whenever she saw Akko. Akko had seen Diana staying up late to write letters, most likely finding new suitors that could properly bolster the Cavendish name. Maybe her Aunt Daryl had finally gotten into her head. Maybe Diana now saw Akko as the rest of the upper class of magic saw her. If she truly was a burden on Diana’s happiness, she would gladly leave, but that wouldn’t make it any less painful.

In reality, Diana was furious. How dare her aunt mock the love of her life! The audacity of the magic community to question her decision to love the witch who restored magic to the world! With the bombardment of letters and responsibilities that came with the preparations for her to become the head of the Cavendish family, she had been stressed beyond relief. Only the sight of Akko could make Diana smile now, hiding the stress she didn’t want to radiate towards the person she loved the most. She apparently wasn’t doing a very good job, considering how Akko stiffened around her and approached with less of her normal gusto. Still, every night, she hugged Akko, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as both of them relaxed. Every morning, Diana would kiss her lover awake, still in disbelief that they were in each other’s life. She could feel the pain and worry in Akko, so she made sure she did her best to cuddle it away. After all, she had a proposal to plan.

 

* * *

 

Mount Fuji. Their final stop before flying back to England, considering the leyline was atop of it. With surprisingly no protests from either of them, the two trekked up the 12,000-foot volcano. Thanks to all their travels, both girls were fit to travel at a steady pace, though Akko had to control herself, wanting to walk next to Diana the whole time.

Wrapped in layers of raincoats, boots and thermals (because Akko insisted that they use as little magic as possible for this specific part of the trip), the witches admired the view of the city and country during the day, then gazed at the stars at night (though none would admit that they kept sneaking looks at each other’s eyes). Midway up the trek, the watched the sea of moving clouds in awe, the moonlight creating various hues of blue and white. The trek had granted them views of civilization and nature, each equal in their beauty. Each girl, however, needed no more beauty than what was in front of them.

It was almost dawn. Despite the high altitudes causing a drop in temperature, Diana was sweating. She knew that she loved Akko and Akko loved her. That was a fact, but a fact could be proven true or false. What if Akko didn’t love her? Wait, no. That’s as likely as Amanda becoming a teacher. What if Akko wasn’t ready to get married? What if Akko didn’t want all the responsibilities that came with becoming part of the Cavendish household? She was a free spirit, through and through. If they got married, she would be tied down. She wouldn’t able to become the next Shiny Chariot. If any part of their lives were anything less than what Akko deserved-

Akko gripped both of Diana’s hands as the sun rose, bringing her out her self-made abyss. With light sparkling across her face, a huge smile, and small tears coming out of her eyes, she said three simple, yet oh so meaningful words.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

That was all she needed. Wordlessly, she dropped to one knee and opened her hidden box. Sitting in the velvet box was a golden ring, topped with a light-blue sapphire gem that matched Diana’s eyes. The ring was smooth to the touch, but thanks to the sunrise and a little magic from Diana, seven stars on the ring glowed with red light that matched Akko’s eyes.

Akko never reacted faster in her life. She surged forward, pulling Diana up and into a deep, passionate kiss, pouring all of her love, adoration, hopes, and dreams into it. With her arms around Diana’s neck, she wondered why Diana was not reacting. When she quickly pulled away, she found out why. The ring was no longer in Diana’s hand.

Akko spent the next ten minutes running down the volcano while Diana fumbled for her wand.

 

* * *

 

 

They kept the wedding as small as possible, only inviting their closest friends and their respective families (Wangari finally whittled them down to allow her to take the photos). In the slowest flash of their lives, they were married; their best friends were their bridesmaids (Amanda and Constanze donned matching suits), their family and professors walked them down (Don’t ask how Diana managed to get Aunt Daryl to agree), and their tears stained their wedding dresses.

While the ceremony radiated the beauty and elegance of Diana, the reception emitted the humor and bizarreness of Akko. During their first dance, someone (Amanda) kept changing the song and the style, going from elegant waltzes to high-tempo salsas (The fact that Akko knew how to dance to that did many things to Diana’s mind). A montage of Akko’s clumsy moments was shown, yet it was followed by a video of all the times Diana snuck a look at her, which somehow ended up being longer than Akko’s. Thankfully, food fights were avoided. It was the best reception the two could’ve hoped for.

 

* * *

 

Years passed. Slowly, but surely, the Cavendish house was rising back to its former glory. Due to Akko and Diana’s reputation as the witches who revived magic and both being part of the Cavendish family ( _“Kagari-Cavendish,”_ Diana would constantly correct), financial support began to pour back in. Lord Andrew Hambridge, using his (hopefully legal) connections, procured and gave back most of the artifacts that had been sold away, insisting it was an _“extended wedding gift.”_ Even the former house staff had returned, revitalizing the manor. Thanks to Akko’s shows, sometimes accompanied by Diana, the popularity of magic and the Cavendish name became widespread. At the end of each day, no matter how far apart or how busy they were, the two would find a way to sleep and wake together. They put each other first before anything else.

Diana was the first to realize something was up with Akko. When their Aunty Chariot showed up with a swollen belly one day, Akko leaped in joy, bouncing off the walls in excitement. In between each bounce, however, Diana could see a hidden pain behind her face. It wasn’t until Lotte and Sucy showed up, the former crankier than usual while the latter seemed more afraid than usual, that Diana realized exactly what that pain was. It was envy. Akko wanted to have a child of their own, either with spells or potions (though Diana didn’t trust Sucy at all with those).

In truth, Diana had put too much thought into it. How would she be able to raise a child? What if one day, her or Akko disappeared from their life, just like her mother? How could she put the same stresses of being an heiress on a newborn? Despite these thoughts, one thing stuck out the most in her mind: Akko was unhappy, and deep down, she felt empty as well. Her life was filled with Akko, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t room for something, or someone, else. When Diana told Akko that she was ready to have a family too, she responded similarly as atop of Mount Fuji: tears, happiness, hugging, and kissing. They were going to be mothers.

 

* * *

 

Akko could not carry the child. Due to past injuries and unknown effects of various magics and potions, there would be a massive risk to her and the baby if she were to have it. Despite her initial protesting, Diana put her foot down. As much as she wanted to have a child between the two of them, she would not risk Akko’s life to do so. She could not lose her. She could not handle losing everything again.

Although she understood, Akko was devastated. She had wanted to do what her mother had done all those years ago, to raise someone that would walk the Earth after her, to have something that only her and Diana could have created, to create another special family. Even though she knew that she would have Diana in her life forever, which already made her feel better, the fact that she couldn’t have Diana’s child always put a damper on her mood. Unlike Diana, who dealt with the added stress by throwing herself into work (and with comfort and cuddling), Akko’s work suffered because of it. When she took a break, none of her fans questioned it. News had spread fast, and tons of support letters came through the mail, minorly annoying Anna.

Diana spent all of her free time studying possible causes and solutions to Akko’s condition, but none were completely risk-free, trading danger between Akko and their unborn child. She hit wall after wall, growing increasingly frustrated, only able to relax when she was with Akko in their bed. She _would_ find a solution for this, no matter how long it took.

One night, Akko sleepily cooed a single sentence in her ear.

_“You would have been a great mother.”_

Diana mentally slapped herself for not thinking of this sooner. After some tests, Diana was confirmed to be completely healthy and in perfect condition to carry a child. If Akko could not have the baby, then why couldn’t she? Such a simple solution to a complex problem. When Akko found out, she was ecstatic! They were going to have a child thanks to her perfect, beautiful, amazing, and all-around-best wife.

That night, Akko treasured every part of Diana’s body and soul, filling each with as much love as she possibly could. Before they knew it, the sun was rising and the two were basking in each other’s presence. It was the start of another chapter in their adventure.

 

While Akko was known for her boundless energy, even she was starting to run ragged. When pregnant Diana asked if she could have McDonald's, Akko shut down for five solid minutes. Only a request for chicken feet broke her out of her stunned state.

Normal Diana, the epitome of elegance, composure, and grace, was nowhere to be seen in pregnant Diana. Pregnant Diana’s mood constantly changed, from draping herself across Akko to snapping at her with every possible word in the English dictionary to sobbing uncontrollably about how she had “verbally abused her amazing, beautiful, and perfect Shiny Wife.” The amount of midnight runs Akko had to do was staggering. Sleep became a luxury. On the other hand, Akko became really good at making sushi, especially deep-fried chocolate-covered rolls filled with avocado, lobster, pickles, and plums. Thank god Anna and the staff were fully supportive, keeping fridges stocked, bathrooms cleaned, and reporters away.

When the day finally came, Akko was prepared. She speed dialed her mentors and friends, grabbed all the towels she could, carried her wife to the room they had prepared, and stayed by her side the entire time.

Well, she did do all of that, but not without Akko-levels of panicking and running.

Diana was in immense pain, yet she did her best to hide it in order to keep Akko calm. Anna was already nearby, doing her best to support her. Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka rushed in, setting up extra medical equipment and medicinal treats (Even a tart that was specifically designed to prevent Akko from hyperventilating). Chariot and Croix did their best to calm both Akko and Diana, having already gone through the process themselves. Using new spells, Akko linked herself to Diana, trying to take as much of the pain into herself. Diana, surrounded by the people she loved the most, was ready.

 

Bernadette and Kazumi Kagari-Cavendish were born on May 19th, 2029.

 

The fraternal twins inherited traits from both of their mothers, with Bernadette having Diana’s hair, but Akko’s eyes and nose. Kazumi, inversely, had Akko’s brown hair, but Diana’s blue eyes. When the two were born, they instinctively reached out to each other, crying until she could feel each other. Akko and Diana swore they never saw anything cuter. They were now mothers. The very idea of that alone was enough to send both into tears.

Lotte, who had just arrived, shielded the two children from the waterfall.

 

* * *

 

It started with a shared crib right next to their main bed. Often, the crib was left forgotten as the twins were simply placed between Akko and Diana. With all four family members comforting each other, cries and hunger were easily resolved. While the couple was often woken by their children, it was perfect.

Bunk beds came next, the girls taking turns who got to sleep where. Many blanket and pillow forts were made during this era, and Akko and Diana often slept with their children.

Bernadette, while almost the spitting image of Diana with shorter hair, acted much more like Akko with boundless energy and stubbornness. Kazumi, who had now developed Diana’s wavy hair, still had her fun but was much more relaxed and harmonious with her surroundings.

Both girls loved spending time with their various aunts and uncles. Uncle Frank was always nice and gave the girls candy while Uncle Andrew made sure they both stayed safe while spoiling the girls as much as possible. Auntie Lotte summoned faeries for the girls while Sucy conducted colorful experiments, often inviting Akko to sample some “for old time’s sake.” Aunt Constanze had robots carry the girls wherever they wanted to, Aunt Amanda gave them brooms and broom rides whenever Diana wasn’t home, and Aunti Jasminka allowed them to be the first to try out her new recipes. Aunts Hannah and Barbara told stories to the girls and brought them souvenirs from across the world.

Above all else, the girls enjoyed their playdates with their friends/cousins. Rosamie Yanson-Manbavaran was always kind, though she tinkered a lot with potions, sometimes singeing her long, wavy, blonde hair. Isabella, Sophia, and Anastasia Antonenko-O’Neill-Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger were the perfect balance of rough, soft, and fun. They even had their fair share of big-sistering with Elizabeth England, who was four years younger than them. For Bernadette, however, the best times were with Cecelia du Meridies, the magenta-haired inventor with equal parts intelligence and kindness. Despite being three years her senior, Bernadette had the most fun with Cecelia, other than with her own sister, of course.

By the time the girls had finally grown out of bunk beds and into adjacent, connected rooms, it was time for them to attend Luna Nova. With headmistress Jasminka Antonenko at the helm, the school experienced record amounts of students and popularity. First-generation witches were treated with extra care in order to nourish talent while prodigies were assigned to help those in need. It was a new paradise for the girls, but also one where mischief was bred.

With the girls in school for extended periods of time, Akko and Diana now had even more time for each other. They took another world tour, bringing smiles to every face with dazzling performances and free tickets. They went on all the dates they could possibly think of, from romantic boat rides through glowing cities to bombastic festivals with equally powerful food to quiet walks and picnics in nature. All the while, the only complaint they got was from Amanda, who said that their girls kept flying ahead of her lesson plan.

While Kazumi excelled in her book studies and casted spells proficiently, her physical prowess was lacking. Thankfully, Anastasia, the school’s resident athlete and daughter of Jasminka and Amanda, stayed around to help her in exchange for tutoring. Bernadette, meanwhile, was a natural runner and flyer, but her lack of restraint and her robust magic caused many accidents. Cecelia ( _“Your Senpai?”_ teased Akko, one day) was assigned to help her control her power, which Bernadette was happy to receive. While they had their ups and downs, the twins enjoyed their life at Luna Nova with all of their teachers and friends.

 

* * *

 

Thanks to Akko’s unpredictability and Diana’s persistence, their lives were always exciting. Akko bawled many tears during graduation, crushing all three of her family members in a bear hug. Diana, who had watched the rivalry between Kazumi and Sophia to reach top marks in their grade, was extremely delighted to hear that both girls were Valedictorians, due to a massive tie that Jasminka wasn’t allowed to judge since Sophia was hers and Constanze’s daughter. Both were pleased to hear that Bernadette said she would become a teacher as good as Cecelia was (who came to visit and subtly blushed under the compliment) and Kazumi would go into magic research. Although both girls led their separate lives, they never forgot to periodically visit their parents, especially for big events.

Even though each day always had more adventures than the last, certain ones would stick in their minds forever.

Akko squealed when she saw matching rings on Bernadette’s and Cecelia’s hands while Diana hugged both of them tight.

Diana forced herself to read the marriage contract between Kazumi, Sophia, and Anastasia - a full fifty pages promising equal, endless, and infinite love with sides of cuddles and tons of kisses (but no incest).

The two of them nearly went deaf when Amanda called and said that Isabella and Elizabeth were getting married.

Akko nearly slipped on her tears while walking Bernadette up the aisle, nearly tripping when her daughter froze at the sight of Cecelia in a suit.

Diana finally cracked when she watched Jasminka, Constanze, and Amanda walk their two daughters up to Kazumi, letting the tears flow freely while Lotte and Sucy had to hold Akko down to prevent her from leaping and comforting her wife.

Their family and friends were the loudest to cheer when Rosamie walked up to accept her Nobel Prize.

Akko literally froze in time when she heard that they were going to be grandmothers, forcing Diana to drag her to bed.

Both of them let the waterworks flow freely during the funeral of Chariot and Croix du Meridies, doing their best to comfort their family members.

They enjoyed the massive family gatherings held at the manor, now in it’s fully restored glory but with the same humble attitude it took to rebuild it.

Most importantly, they remember the times they spent together, be it stopping the Noir missile all those years ago or holding six grandchildren at once, all crying.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, they reached the end. Although magic had elongated their life, it could only do so much. Akko and Diana laid in their bed, surrounded by friends and family. They would be the first to go, as their original friends from Luna Nova stood around them in relatively good health. The two had given so much to the world in happiness and healing, and it was time for them to leave. Each generation said their goodbyes, from the great-grandchildren all the way to Bernadette, Kazumi, Cecelia, Sophia, and Anastasia. This moment held the record for the most tears shed, yet for once, not by Akko or Diana. After saying their final words to their children, the two looked at each other, saying one last sentence that would forever be remembered:

 

_“Thank you for the adventure of a lifetime.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my work! As with all other stories, any feedback will be greatly appreciated. As a whole, the last couple of months have been great for me. I'm finally writing and contributing to a fandom that has provided me many hours of fun and joy. I can't wait to write more and hone my skills moving forward. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
